Seismic load resistant buildings are developed to avoid loss incurred due to natural disasters. According to building codes, earthquake-resistant structures are developed so as to withstand strong earthquakes of a certain probability. Avoiding the collapse of a building, in the event of a natural disaster can help minimize the loss of lives. So many natural disaster resistant structures are formed based on the severity of the potential disaster.
Globally, different systems are developed to withstand shaking of the structures with some damage being accepted as collateral. In some structural designs, the base of the building is isolated and in some other cases ‘structural vibration control technologies’ are utilized in order to reduce the impact of forces and resulting deformations. Commonly displacement control systems are installed for making earthquake resistant buildings. In implicit systems, measures are embedded (ex: reinforced concrete structures with closure spacing of ties in potential damage zones of lateral load resisting elements) and placed externally in explicit systems (seismic resistant bracings in buildings, viscous resistant dampers in vehicles).
The reinforced concrete, an example of implicit system, is usually made of steel reinforcing bars (rebar), tied at closure intervals with lateral reinforcement (hoops) and embedded passively in the concrete before setting. Provision of ties delays buckling of rebar and closure spacing of ties improves the cyclic response ductility up to a limited displacement and specified load drop beyond which structure loses strength at a rapid rate. Hence, there exists a need for improving behavior/performance of implicit systems to achieve improved seismic performance of RC buildings
According to one of the prior arts for the explicit system, which has advantage in compression only, when the core (bar) starts buckling, it establishes contact with the sleeve and induces hoop stress. At higher loads, subject to bending capacity of sleeve, core goes into multiple modes of curvature. There is a need for a system to effectively reduce buckling of the bars to improve response in compression and also exhibit similar resistance to tension to withstand cyclic loads. Further, the optimization in material consumption shall also be the focus.
Therefore, there exists a need in prior art to develop an optimized system for improving cyclic response for both explicit and implicit systems. Such systems that resist cyclic response also form a suitable alternative to needs in related fields such as shock absorption systems/blast/impact resistant systems.